


Cupidini Potentiae

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2008-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dame Vaako's lust for power finally has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupidini Potentiae

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Xiao, I hope you like this. I certainly had fun writing it. Happy Yuletide!
> 
> Written for Captain Xiao

 

 

Warnings: Violence and voyeurism... Oh, and an almost insane lack of dialogue... 

It was no secret that his wife like power. The other Necromongers whispered about it when they thought he wasn't listening. And Lord Vaako was no fool. He knew his wife did not just like power, she was mad for it. She would likely do anything in order to get her hands on it; in fact, he had thought there was nothing he could not imagine her doing to obtain more power, either of her own or through him. 

Still, Vaako thought it rather odd the amount of time his wife was spending with that meddlesome Elemental, Aereon, their heads always together, as if they were scheming something of great importance. For all he knew, they probably were, but Vaako doubted that whatever they were planning would be for the benefit of the Necromonger nation. 

Even now, he watched from the shadows as the two conversed in a corner of the deserted throne room, straining his ears in vain to try and make out what they were discussing. 

At first glance, surrounded by the dark steel and stone of the cavernous throne room, the two women appeared as complete opposites. Aereon was old, pale to the point of monochrome, ethereal as the element she embodied, and clearly out of place in the harsh setting of the Necromonger ship. As if her very being were stirred by some unseen wind, she flickered in and out of focus, becoming more and less visible depending on her mood. Vaako wondered idly if she became more and less substantial as well. 

His wife, on the other hand, was young and vibrant, so clearly *present* that one's eye was always drawn to her first in any room. Her features and hair were dark, exotic, and where Aereon moved with a kind of delicate grace, Dame Vaako moved with the ruthless grace of a contained viper. She fit perfectly into her surroundings, her gown matching the grim décor, but still managing to appear elegant. The violence hidden in every one of her motions marked her out as a long-time Necromonger as clearly as the mark of conversion on her neck. 

But if one looked closely, and Vaako had, on many occasions now, one could see that there were similarities to be found if one but took the time to notice. There was a certain hard set to each of their mouths, with its roots in a kind of kindred cynicism. There was also the cruel glint in their eyes, which spoke of schemes within plans within schemes, though Dame Vaako's eye's held the flash of fanaticism that had likely long since worn off in Aereon. 

Now these two, who should have been natural enemies, stood, heads bent together, talking in hushed voices that carried only in indistinct hisses across the space of the empty room, blending in with the quiet murmurs of the Quasi-Dead. 

Despite his best efforts at overhearing what they were speaking of, Lord Vaako was forced to rely on visual cues. Clearly his wife was keyed up about something. There was lust in her face, now, not just the usual hunger for anything outside her reach. 

With a final, almost wispy nod, Aereon ended their conversation and floated off. 

Dame Vaako remained behind, moving to lean indolently against one of the many pillars that filled the massive throne room. Her eyes were locked on the throne itself, that same hunger and lust seeming to intensify the longer she peered at it. 

As if summoned by her thoughts, the Riddick entered the room, accompanied only by one of his hellcats, picked up on a return foray to Crematoria. The creature, which matched its master stride for stride and menace for menace, growled lowly when it saw the lone woman in the throne room. 

Vaako briefly thought to interfere before his wife's plans could get any further, but some instinct warned him that he did not want to appear involved in this. Instead, he moved further back into the shadows, knowing that this conversation, at least would be audible. 

Dame Vaako had been spending nearly as much time in the presence of their new leader as she was the Elemental. Ostensibly, it was in order to help the new-comer adjust to and understand their ways. Vaako knew better. She was clearly hoping to trade up. He simply hoped her seduction skills would fail on the distant Breeder...for his sake. 

She practically slithered up to him, draping herself as indolently along his side as she had been against that pillar, patently ignoring the warning noises the hellcat was making. A surprisingly subtle motion of the Riddick's large hand sent the beast to lay in a corner, still watching carefully, but now silent.

Vaako's breath caught in his throat when his wife reached up to bring the Riddick's bald head down to her level. At first he thought she meant to kiss him, but the way she ran her lips and teeth over his jaw and neck could barely qualify. It was a blatant invitation, but lacking in anything but lust. Vaako doubted she even noticed that the Riddick was indeed a fine specimen of a Breeder, her desire was entirely for his position within the Necromonger nation. 

The Riddick allowed her... pawing... but seemed indifferent to it. Still, if Vaako had truly hoped that the Riddick would not take Dame Vaako up on her offer, he was soon proven wrong, as the Riddick finally pushed her down to her knees before him. Vaako told himself he should have known better; the Riddick had been without female companionship for at least five years, and Dame Vaako was a beautiful woman for all that she was a scheming snake. 

He felt something like pain as he watched what was unfolding, but it was detached from him, much like knowledge that he should abandon his post of spying on his wife. Still, he felt the last of his regard for her dying in that moment, as she proved her faithlessness beyond any doubt. 

He even felt a kind of grim satisfaction in being proven right about her, at least, as her delicate hands tugged at the fastenings on the Riddick's trousers, pulling out his half-hard cock. She immediately set to work upon it, using her lips, tongue and teeth to their fullest. She alternated between licking and lightly nipping at the now fully hard member and swallowing as much of it as she could. Vaako knew from experience that his wife had no gag reflex, and what she could swallow was significant. 

The Riddick's strange eyes had fallen closed, and his hands, which seemed giant in comparison to her slight figure, tangled in the braids of her hair. He made no noise, though, barely even grunting when she would hit a particularly sensitive spot. Vaako watched with something almost like awe as her full lips stretched around the impressive girth of the Breeder's cock, and the length of it disappeared down her throat. Her eyes were constantly looking up at the Riddick's face, calculating how best to get a reaction, which made what could have been an erotic sight (had he not been watching his wife fellate another man) seem cold and off-putting. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but Vaako knew could not have been more than ten or fifteen minutes, the Riddick shuddered with a groan an came down Dame Vaako's obscenely stretched throat. 

Pulling himself from her mouth, softening cock flapping slightly outside his trousers, the Riddick collapsed onto the throne, ignoring the kneeling woman completely. 

Vaako thought this a mistake, and was proven correct when, as soon as the Riddick's eyes closed, Dame Vaako sprang from her position on the floor, stiletto blade in hand. Even as Vaako moved from the shadows in an attempt to stop her, his thoughts ran in circles repeating, "you keep what you kill." 

The hellcat, too, had noticed Dame Vaako's intent, and it was closer, faster, and hundreds of times over more vicious than Vaako himself could ever be. It was there before he had even managed to fully leave the shadows, it's fierce eyes identical to the mirrored eyes of its master on the throne who now watched the proceedings with calm acceptance. 

By the time Vaako had made it halfway down the aisle, Dame Vaako was dead, her ravaged throat still seeping slowly onto the stone floor. The hellcat had already returned to the Riddick's side. Vaako tore his eyes away from the gruesome sight to face his leader. 

The Riddick spoke first. "You been watchin' the whole time?" 

Knowing that honesty was probably his only real option, Lord Vaako replied, "Yes, sir." 

"You let me fuck your wife?" The Riddick didn't seem incredulous or angry, merely curious. As if this were some strange Necromonger custom that amused him. 

"She had proven quite faithless, sir," Vaako replied, "She no longer deserved the title of wife." 

"Ah," said the Riddick, "Did you know she was going to try to kill me? Did she even know you were there?" 

"No, sir," Vaako said, "on both counts. I had a feeling she would attempt to seduce you, but I didn't know when. I was suspicious of her meetings with the Elemental, so I followed her." 

"You thought to protect me then." 

"I hadn't thought to interfere at all until she pulled the knife, sir." That much was the whole truth. 

"Good." The Riddick did seem pleased. He looked at Vaako with a kind of calculating glance that was pure hunter. Vaako had to force himself to not shiver under that gaze. "Now, tell me about those meetings with Aereon..." 

*fin* 

 


End file.
